Are You Really Saying Goodbye
by TeamFinchel
Summary: When everybody returns from break, Rachel knew it wouldn't be so easy after everything happened with Finn, but she never expected him to move on so fast forgetting her and pretending like they had never happened. 1ST FANFIC. PUCKLEBERRY FRIENDSHIP ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

**LETTING GO OF WHAT WE HAD.**

After Finn had left her at the Christmas trees, they didn't speak for the whole holidays. I mean, what did she expect? They had broken up, and he didn't exactly want to talk to her. She spent New Years alone, they were meant to spend the night at Rachel's house watching movies in her bedroom, but everything was different. She was alone. But she didn't know what Finn was doing. & when she found out at school, she wished she never knew.

She arrived at school, usual time. She was going to her locker, had her sad music just thinking about Finn in hear ears. She knew Finn would of been in the hallway, so she didn't really want to look. She dropped a book, so she bent down to pick it up, and then what she saw in front of her eyes, Finn & Santana holding hands, and pretty much locking lips. Just when she saw, she felt tears streaming down her face, and then that's when Finn looked at her, with an incredibly long eye-gaze between the both of them. She ran off in an instant, with Finn watching her. What had happened? She thought that just maybe after the holidays, they could work on things, and give it time so they could be back together again. But it certainly didn't look like that.

SHOULD I WRITE MORE CHAPTERS?

Please review. My first fan fiction ever!


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel the constant tears down her face; she ran to the toilets, into the cubicles and just sat there crying. Just seeing Santana and Finn kissing, even them being together, cut her like a knife. How could he of moved on so quickly? He had said that he loved her so many times, and he felt so right when he was with her, like everything was in place. Rachel knew that it was just a matter of time that Santana would cheat on him. She was like that.

For the whole day she was miserable. Just thinking about him made her so upset. Then it was time for Glee Club, she walked in, where she would normally sit there with Finn, holding each other's hands, but there Santana & Finn were. They were talking to Brittany, and all the others, it seemed like Finn was super popular now, and he was acting like Rachel didn't exist, and he'd never dated her or had feelings for her.

Mr Schue walked in the room.

"Okay guys, I hope you had a good break but we need a lot of practice for regional's, so for this week, I have set up a double assignment, You will sing a song how you currently feel at the moment, and then a duet with a partner of your choice, It's similar like last year" He exclaimed.

Rachel just thought in her head, about what she could sing, she had so many feelings. She wanted to do a duet with Puck, but she thought it was just make things worse with Finn, but at the same time, why was she worrying? Finn had obviously moved on. The assignment was due for next week, so she needed a lot of practice.

As Puck was walking out the door after practice, Rachel went after him.

"So, Noah do you know what song you are going to do for the assignment?"

"Not sure yet, but I need a duet partner"

"Umm... I was thinking would you maybe want to be mine, I can clearly see you miss Quinn. It's not that hard to catch on. And as you know Finn & I aren't together. Apparently he's with Santana, and it's killing me inside, so maybe we could work on something?"

"That won't be too hard to manage" he calmly said, and gave a cheesy smile. "We can get working on it in a few days?"

She put her arm on him, and gently said, "Thanks Noah, It means a lot"

As she was walking by, she saw Santana & Finn, Santana purposely was all over Finn, because she knew it would upset Rachel.

The next day she came to school, knowing that Finn and Santana were going to be there, but she acted normal this time. No tears, on the outside. Although she broke up with Finn, he was popular, but Rachel wasn't, but she knew that just because she wasn't the Quarterback's girlfriend, she didn't really think they were going to treat her differently. She thought wrong. She was walking just past her locker where they were, but then she got slushied, and knocked over on purpose, all her books falling to the ground. Although she felt the cold slushie in her face, she also felt major humiliation, and nobody was there to help her. As she was picking up her books, she could see Santana just laughing with everybody. And then she sure Finn, he wasn't entirely laughing, but he was looking, He wasn't doing anything. She picked up her books slowly, and then ran to the bathroom, crying once again. What had happened? She used to have everything, and the most important thing, she had Finn.

Every day, it felt like she was hated, everybody would stare at her; you could hear people talking about her, calling her a loser, and more. She got shoved, slushied, she just felt horrible. How could she continue in this school? But she knew one thing; she had to do this assignment. It would truly express her feelings.

Puck came over the next day; they were in their bedroom, discussing what songs they should do. They were like coaches for each other.

Rachel started off by saying, "I don't blame you for breaking us up, I mean it was my own foolish antics which caused everything, and I thank you for stopping me, I just feel so horrible, I just want him back, I mean he's no prince or angel, I always felt the whole time he had something for Santana, but now he's acting like I don't exist"

"Don't worry about him, Puck exclaimed, let's just focus on this assignment, So what are you going to do for your solo?"

I don't know, I think I'm going to do 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus. I think it expresses how I'm feeling.

What about you? "I don't know..She Will Be Loved? By Maroon 5?"

That's a pretty good choice, "Rachel said as she smiled"

"So, what are we going to do our duet on? It could be dedicated to Quinn & Finn, truly reach our hearts out to them? You know, so dramatic, Okay I'm carrying on a little bit, but seriously... I think I have a few selections... Need You Now, Two Is Better Than One, We Belong Together?"

"Two Is Better Than One sounds good, I can play the guitar"

"This sounds great! We're totally going to rock this, and at least I'll be happy, I feel so down, everybody hates me. I just wish I could leave"

"It's okay, We'll see how this assignment goes"

"You're a good friend, Noah, Thankyou"

"They both smiled at each other, and got straight back to work"

End Of Chapter 2... Next Chapter The Assignment, And you will hear more of Finn's side!

REVIEW PLEASE. :D


End file.
